sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dabangg 3
| country = India | language = Hindi }} Dabangg 3 ( ) is an upcoming 2019 Indian action film directed by Prabhu Deva, and produced by Salman Khan and Arbaaz Khan under the banner of Salman Khan Films, Arbaaz Khan Productions. It is a sequel to the 2012 film Dabangg 2 and the third installment of ''Dabangg'' film series. It is written by Dilip Shukla. The story is set in the city of Madhya Pradesh. The film features Salman Khan , Sonakshi Sinha , Arbaaz Khan and Mahie Gill reprising their roles from the previous film, while Sudeep plays the antagonist. The film is scheduled for release in 20 December 2019. Cast * Salman Khan as Inspector Chulbul Pandey * Sonakshi Sinha as Rajjo Pandey (Chulbul's Wife) * Arbaaz Khan as Makhanchand "Makkhi" Pandey (Chulbul's Younger Half-Brother) * Girish Kumar as Raj Sharma * Mahie Gill as Nirmala Pandey (Makkhi's Wife and Chulbul's Sister-in-law) * Tinnu Anand as Masterji (Nirmala's Father) * Paresh Rawal as Masterji’s Brother, Kulkarniji * Ravi Kishan as Lakhan Bhardwaj * Tovino Thomas as Prem Bhardwaj * Nikitin Dheer as Raangni (Sikander's Assistant) * Sudeep as Sikander Bhardwaj (Chulbul's Enemy) * Shah Rukh Khan (special appearance) * Mouni Roy (special appearance in a song) Production Development In 2013, it was reported that Dabangg 3 will be a prequel. In 2014, during the promotion of his production Dolly Ki Doli director of the series Arbaaz Khan confirmed that Dabangg 3 will indeed happen and that the pre-production of it will start soon. He added: “It has to be an out of the box idea, only then we can think of making it into a film. Dabangg 3 will not be about the story being carried forward but something very different coming in way.” In March 2015, Arbaaz Khan said that he may not direct Dabangg 3 due to the pressure of playing three roles (Producer, Actor and Director) in it. In April 2015, Arbaaz Khan said that the film may take one or two years to shape up as it was postponed due to Sultan. After much speculation, it is confirmed in August 2016, that Sonakshi Sinha will be part of Dabangg 3 and another actress might join her. Later in that month it was reported that Kajol was offered the role of an antagonist, but she refused to play it, as she told the media that "her role was not as strong as that of Salman". In October 2017, it was reported that the writers had started scripting the film, and it would go on floors by the mid 2018. In the following month, it was confirmed by Arbaaz Khan that Prabhu Deva would direct the film, and he will look after the creative control. As of March 2018, Deva confirmed that he will direct the film and Salman Khan, Sonakshi Sinha and Arbaaz Khan will be portray their earlier respective character. Sajid-Wajid will again compose for the film soundtrack. On 31 March 2019, Salman and Arbaaz arrived in Indore to begin shooting for Dabangg 3 from 1 April. It is slated to be released in December 2019. Filming On 31 March 2019, Salman and Arbaaz arrived in Indore to begin shooting for Dabangg 3 from 1 April. It is slated to be released in 20 December 2019. Salman Khan revealed first posters of Dabangg 3 with film release date on 26 April 2019. . Soundtrack The songs are composed by Sajid-Wajid. And the film score is composed by Sandeep Shirodkar. Sharing a picture from the Taaleem Recoding studio on 8 May 2019, Sajid-Wajid captioned Shreya Ghoshal rendering voice to a track for the film. References External links * * Dabangg 3 on Bollywood Hungama Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Indian sequel films Category:Upcoming Hindi-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Masala films Category:Prequel films Category:Films shot in Madhya Pradesh Category:Films featuring an item number Category:Indian action films Category:Fictional portrayals of the Uttar Pradesh Police